La Herencia de la Serpiente
by Mrs.PatriciaRiddle
Summary: Vasilias y Anasztaizia Slytherin, los últimos descendientes directos de Salazar; nacieron en Kelser ciudad fundada por Appius Slytherin quien después de dejar su tierra natal abandonando a su padre Salazar y hermano Blad, son encontrados por Tom Riddle quien se dio a la tarea de encontrar esta ciudad cuando se entero de su existencia, convirtiéndose en los hijos de Lord Voldemort.
1. Prefacio

El sol se había ocultado dejando el lugar en total oscuridad, no había luna, no había estrellas, no había nada. Una espesa niebla se empezaba a formar y las olas golpeando las rocas de un gran acantilado era el único sonido que se podía escuchar.

Con un movimiento de varita se iluminó el lugar y a lo lejos se podía divisar un castillo, se notaba que no se había usado en mucho tiempo.

Sigilosamente se acercaba, cuando finalmente llego a la entrada no se encontró a ningún tipo de guardias y la puerta fácilmente pudo abrir. _Ingenuos_. Siguió caminando dentro del castillo la única luz provenía de un par de antorchas casi extintas a los pies de unas escaleras,

Siguió caminando, varita en mano, y empezó a subir las escaleras. Estaba seguro de haber subido al menos unos cuatro pisos cuando un desgarrador grito de pura agonía rompió el silencio y luego otro y otro,

Se aseguró de que su capa negra no dejara ver su rostro ni un poco y se dirigió al lugar de donde venían los gritos que definitivamente eran de una mujer. Llegó al único pasillo que estaba iluminado donde la última puerta estaba un poco abierta. En la habitación había dos mujeres, una estaba dando a luz y gritando de dolor mientras que la otra desesperada e infructuosamente trataba de ayudarla. Supuso era La esposa del rey un _muy oportuno momento para llegar_. Un nuevo grito y se pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe. Silencio. Otro grito y otro llanto se escuchó. La mujer se encontraba en muy mal forma, con ojeras, sudorosa, pálida, había perdido _demasiada_ sangre.

-Un niño y una niña, ambos están bien y se ven saludables – respondió la otra mujer mientras le llevaba dos pequeños envueltos en sábanas y los colocaba en los brazos de la madre.

Luego de observar la escena por un par de minutos finalmente entro a la habitación asustándolas, la otra mujer tomo su varita rápidamente y la apunto al intruso al quien su rostro la capa les impedía ver. La nueva madre con visible pánico en su rostro abrazo más a si misma a los dos pequeños, cual fiera protegiendo a sus crías.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entro a este lugar? – hablo rápidamente con el pánico palpable en su voz.

\- Nadie a quien deban temer. Por ahora. Y querida, la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿a qué vino aquí? – hablo la madre aterrada.

Lentamente se acercó a donde estaban las mujeres mirando curiosamente a los dos niños en brazos de su madre.

\- Interesante – murmuro mirándolos fijamente. Había algo distinto en esos niños, podía sentir la magia que irradiaban era casi palpable en la habitación, lo atraían como un imán. _Necesitaba_ a esos niños. Jamás había sentido algo así en toda su larga vida. El no necesitaba de nadie. Nunca. Apegarse a algo o alguien siempre habían sido sinónimos de debilidad ante sus ojos y ahora _necesitaba_ tener a esos niños para sí.

Sintió furia por un momento ¿Cómo dos niños habían despertado en el ese nuevo sentimiento? eso lo hacía vulnerable, serian una debilidad y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, _pero ya era demasiado tarde._

\- ¡¿Quién es usted y que quiere con mis hijos?! – prácticamente grito la mujer con los niños en brazos.

\- Los quiero para mí – hablo en tono neutral sin revelar aun su identidad – tu querido rey está muerto Adrianne, estaba moribundo cuando llegue, fue muy doloroso verle morir- añadió en un tono exageradamente teatral - deberías agradecer que yo amablemente me ofreciera para cuidar de sus hijos. No hay nadie mejor que yo para criar a esos pequeños que llevas en brazos. Y me los llevare quieras o no - lo último fue casi un susurro en la cara de Adrianne. Que hizo que los vellos se le pusieran de punta al solo imaginarse lo que les podría pasar.

Adrianne entro en aun más pánico ante sus palabras.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto nuevamente con la voz rota y lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de mirarla fijamente por unos minutos se bajó la capucha de capa para mostrar el rostro de un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, era un joven guapo, rasgos aristocráticos, su cabello negro nítido pero sus ojos la hicieron gritar nuevamente. Eran rojos. Y eso fue lo último que vio.

\- Avada Kedavra –

\- y tú sigues allí – murmuro con desdén a la otra mujer quien corrió el mismo final de Adrianne.

Se acercó al cadáver de Adrianne donde los niños estaban tranquilamente envueltos en sábanas. Fue cuando abrieron sus ojos que su corazón, (del que siempre dudo la existencia) se detuvo por un momento. Los ojos grises, casi plateados, eran los ojos de una serpiente. _Son mios_. El sentimiento de rabia de solo unos momentos atrás había quedado ya en el olvido. Con mucho cuidado y sin saber realmente que hacer los tomo del cadáver de su madre mirándolos intensamente, quien trata resolver el más difícil enigma.

 _Desde ahora yo seré su padre. Se volverán poderosos, llegaran a ser invencibles, un día tendrán un ejército a sus pies._

 _Hoy se han convertido en los hijos de Lord Voldemort._


	2. Capitulo uno

Disclaimer: solo me pertenece Kelser, Anasztaizia y Vasillias, todo lo demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo Uno

Kelser

Kelser, el pueblo fundado por Appius Slytherin en un país perdido en Europa central,- cuando este se fue de Reino Unido lejos de la revolución que se estaba desatando por la amenaza en la que se estaban convirtiendo los muggles para los magos y brujas que desesperadamente y bajo cualquier medio buscaban exterminarlos.

Al igual que su padre Salazar, tenía una aversión a los muggles y haría lo que fuera por mantener su linaje puro e intacto lo que dio resultado este pueblo. A lo largo de los años pudo mantener su comunidad protegida, manteniendo el orden de todo y todos los que en ella habitaban, era un hombre estricto pero justo con quienes cumplían todas las órdenes de su rey.

Con los años Appius fue olvidado dentro de su natal Reino Unido al punto de ni siquiera mencionar su nombre en los libros de historia. Su nombre en el viejo tapiz del árbol familiar en el castillo Slytherin era la única prueba que quedo de su existencia. Los secretos de la familia Slytherin siempre estuvieron muy bien guardados, su protección dependía de mantenerlos. Durante toda su existencia el castillo solo era habitado por descendientes que llevaran el apellido de su antecesor lo que no había ocurrido en varios siglos negando el acceso a esta información.

En los años que asistió a Hogwarts Tom Riddle leyó en uno de los libros que tomo de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca "Los secretos y verdadera causa de cacería de brujas" lo que se convertiría en su mayor desafío.

"… el ataque constante a los magos y brujas se vuelve cada vez más brutal lo cuál ha sido la causa de que Appius Slytherin, quien ha sido considerado el mejor duelista junto con su padre, emigrara del país dejando a su padre Salazar y hermano Blad enfrentarse a la amenaza por su cuenta. Aunque nadie supo con certeza hacia donde se dirigió hay rumores de que varios individuos no identificados fueron con el pretendiendo formar su propia comunidad bajo su reinado…"

El libro era muy antiguo y al parecer fue escrito poco tiempo después y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puso en su exhaustiva investigación y búsqueda durante años los resultados fueron nulos. Con mucha frustración y resentimiento dio por muerta la línea de Appius Slytherin, su odio y desprecio por los muggles creció aún más, ellos eran una vez los culpables de la extinción de una Antigua y Noble Casa. La suya. Ese día juro que los haría pagar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Fue hasta hace un par de semana que uno de sus mortífagos, Goyle, escucho una interesante conversación en el Caldero Chorreante entre el bar tender y un misterioso hombre. En estado de ebriedad le contaba que había escapado de su pueblo natal porque todos habían sido contagiados de una enfermedad desconocida de la cual no habían encontrado ningún hechizo o poción para detenerla y se estaba propagando por todos los habitantes rapidamente, sus padres y esposa habían muerto por ella y por miedo había huido, su pueblo era llamado Kelser y era descendiente de uno de los magos más poderosos que habían existido en el mundo mágico, su nombre era Appius, debido al estado en el que se encontrara se desplomo sobre la barra y Goyle no pudo escuchar más nada. Inmediatamente se dirigió al Castillo Slytherin a informar a su amo Lord Voldemort, pensando que la información podría interesarle.

Tom escucho atentamente todo lo que aquel mortífago le contaba antes de echarlo de su despacho no sin antes amenazarlo que no dijera una palabra sobre el asunto o seria severamente castigado.

Tom emprendió la búsqueda que hace años había dejado en el olvido ahora sabiendo que no era el único descendiente con vida de Salazar Slytherin. Tenía que encontrar Kelser y lo quedaba de su linaje a toda costa.

Y ahora, luego de semanas de búsqueda se encontraba en Kelser, podía sentir la magia que provenía de él, para un muggle no parecerían más que ruinas que aún así jamás encontrarían y si, se veía en sus casas, calles y locales que aquí habitaban magos. Con satisfacción se adentró recorriendo las calles por ser horas tan tempranas de la mañana no había ningún habitante en ella aun.

Luego de caminar por un largo rato examinando y tratando de memorizar todo el pueblo todo parecía estar estructurado a la perfección, llego a lo que parecía ser la plaza o el centro del pueblo había una gran estatua de una serpiente.

Hacia izquierda había un gran edificio bastante imponente a su derecha varios locales y una versión más refinada del callejón Diagon Y la calle frente a el daba a un gran castillo, con muchas torres y amplios jardines, muy parecidos al suyo, sin embargo este parecía estar mucho mejor conservado, supuso que se debía a que había estado habitado y cuidado desde su construcción.

Guardias protegían la enorme puerta de entrada, usaban armaduras y tenían grandes espadas recordándole a las armaduras de Hogwarts.

Se decidió a esperar a que la gente empezara a salir de sus casas, quería evaluar cómo era el comportamiento y la vida diaria de estas personas.

Resulto ser que no había un ministerio de magia, era una monarquía y su actual rey era Vasillias Slytherin un hombre estricto y justo siempre buscando lo mejor para la perseverancia de su pueblo, su esposa Adrianne era una mujer bondadosa que apoyaba siempre a su Rey y trataba con asuntos menores del pueblo. El imponente edificio resulto ser su colegio al cual asistían diariamente dado que no había la necesidad de un internado.

Pero ahora mismo eran acechados por una enfermedad desconocida, las personas se debilitaban lentamente perdiendo su magia debilitándose poco a poco y cuando la perdían por completo morían. No sabían cómo se propagaba y ya eran muchos los que habían muerto y estaban enfermos. Habían estado así por poco menos de un año. Y se propagaba cada vez más rápido, lo cual tenía a la población en un peligro y miedo constante, el rey casi nunca salía del palacio y la reina no volvió a salir después de que su hijo mayor muriera por causa de esta plaga.

Tom se dirigió hacia el castillo hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de oro, donde se encontraban los guardias. Quienes inmediatamente se colocaron frente a el.

\- Buenos días generales, sería posible hablar con el Rey Slytherin el día de hoy, es un asunto muy importante y estoy seguro que el querrá verme también. Mi nombre es Blad Riddle- termino con un tono sedoso y suave tan bien ensayado a lo largo de los tantos años que había vivido.

-Nunca le he visto por aquí y su acento es extranjero. Le dijo uno de los guardias a la defensiva

-así es caballero, vengo en son de paz señores, prosiguió, más les aseguro que el Rey querrá verme.

-Le llevare su mensaje – respondió con tono de voz fuerte y formal.

Luego de unos minutos el guardia volvió indicándole que el rey lo esperaba, se dirigió al gran salón del castillo donde tomaron unas escaleras y subieron alrededor de 3 pisos para al fin llegar al estudio del Rey quien ya lo esperaba en uno de los sillones que adornaban el estudio su aspecto era el de un hombre cansado y enfermo y se veía muy débil. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

\- Señor Slytherin – saludo Tom muy cortésmente dándole la mano que este estrecho

\- Me sorprende en gran manera su visita y más que nada me preocupa como llego usted a mi pueblo.¿ Señor... ?

\- Riddle, Tom Riddle, si utilizaba mi nombre de nacimiento presentía que tendría menos chance de hablar con usted – hablo con sedosa, y falsa sonrisa que el rey no pudo notar o al menos decidió ignorar.

-Probablemente, aun asi no ha respondido mi inquietud

-durante los años que asistí al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería encontré información histórica muy valiosa en algunos libros a los que no tenían acceso muchos de mis compañeros, hablaba sobre como uno de los hijos de Salazar Slytherin había salido de Gran Bretaña para formar su propio pueblo manteniendo la pureza de su sangre. La información no era mucha y no logre encontrar nada más en ningún libro. Luego de graduarme inicie una investigación y búsqueda pero jamás logra nada y di por hecho la lamentable perdida de este puro y noble linaje. Fue no hace mucho que escuche una conversación sobre y un pueblo mágico que había sido fundado por un mago muy poderoso hacia muchísimos años y que estaban siendo atacados por una rara enfermedad de la cual no habían encontrado cura o tratamiento. Luego de haber conseguido dicha información reinicie mi búsqueda, estaba seguro que podría tratarse de este pueblo, luego de muchos meses de arduo trabajo logre encontrar el lugar, debo decirle, Rey, que estoy asombrado de este mágico lugar, en realidad no esperaba menos. Después de todo estamos hablando de la descendencia de Salazar Slytherin.

El rey escucho atentamente a todas las palabras de Tom.

\- Todo así es joven Riddle, pero presiento que su visita no se debe solo a una entrevista para un libro de historia – dijo el rey con curiosidad y aprensión en sus cansados ojos

\- Por supuesto, la verdadera razón de mi búsqueda era poder mantener la pureza de nuestra sangre, Soy el último heredero de Blad Slytherin.

Luego de la confesión de Tom un silencio se apodero del estudio. Luego de unos minutos, el rey luego de lo que parecía haber sido un gran momento de meditación rompió el ambiente espectral que empezaba a formarse

\- Ultimo descendiente de Blad. Has llegado para salvarnos. La enfermedad que acecha a mi pueblo nos está matando poco a poco a todos, pronto moriré, solo que quedan días, talvez solo horas. Pero ese no será el fin, no con tu ayuda. Mi esposa Adrianne está a pocos días de traer al mundo dos niños, ella no está en el castillo la envié a uno de los palacios que poseo bajo el encantamiento fidelius para mantenerla a salvo de contagiarse, te diré donde se encuentra, te quedaras con ella hasta que nazcan los niños estoy seguro que los mantendrás a salvo.

La cabeza de Tom estaba trabajando a mil por hora, el rey estaba moribundo, su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz y el _debería_ cuidar de esos dos pequeños.

En todos sus años de vida Tom Riddle jamás había quedado literalmente sin palabras, aun con asombro recobro su compostura inmediatamente mirando fijamente al Rey.

\- Esta tarea que me encomienda – dijo Tom con un tono de voz que asemejaba terciopelo " _Lord Voldemort no acepta ordenes de nadie! Pero debo conseguir a esos niños algo dentro de mí me lo dice"–_ es un asunto muy delicado que no puede tratarse a la ligera, puedo asegurarle que cuidare de esos niños y crecerán como lo que en realidad son, herederos de Salazar Slytherin.

El rey se veía extremadamente complacido ante las palabras de Tom. Tomo un pergamino en el cual escribió la dirección del paradero de la reina Adrianne se lo mostro a Tom para que lo leyera y luego quemarlo.

\- tengo un buen presentimiento en cuanto a usted, Tom Riddle, hará cosas muy grandes, más grandes las que puedo ver en sus ojos que ha hecho y mis hijos lo ayudaran a conseguir lo que desea. Sé que lograra conseguir lo que mi padre no pudo. Y ellos estarán para ayudarlo a usted.

\- estoy seguro de eso, Rey. Fue un gran placer el poder haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerle – Tom se despidió, se levantó y se retiró del estudio.

Había llegado prácticamente a ciegas, aventurando, sin un verdadero plan en realidad por primera vez y ahora tendría acceso prácticamente ilimitado a esta comunidad, sin el Rey el sistema poco a poco empezaría a colapsar y con los hijos del Rey en su poder seria aún más fácil. Solo basta crear cuidadosamente un plan para tomar ese reino como suyo. Si, le había ido mejor, mucho mejor en este viaje.

Desde su ventana el Rey Vasillias veía como Tom se alejaba del palacio a través de los grandes jardines que llevaban a la puerta principal.

" _esta no ha sido la visita de un joven mago de unos veinte años ordinario buscando su perdido linaje. Tom Riddle es poderoso, lo pude sentir. Mis hijos alcanzaran la grandeza a su lado, están destinados para ser poderosos para cambiar la historia, la profecía empezaba a volverse realidad_

… _ **.**_

 **Al otro lado del mundo donde en guerra vivirán**

 **La pureza de la sangre en grave riesgo estará**

 **Bajo el cuidado de aquel, quien tan solo su nombre temido será**

 **Dos serpientes plateadas han de llegar,**

 **A su lado todo lo quieran conseguir podrán.**

 **Las serpientes plateadas el orden traerán**

 **Y así la noble y pura sangre mágica restaurada será.**

 **Quien el poder más grandioso quiso tener**

 **Con la primera luna finalmente lograra entender.**

… **.**

A/n ¡Hola a todos! este es mi primer fanfic, quería hacer mi propia versión de los "hijos de Voldemort" que no fuera un Harry secuestrado al nacer y este es el resultado. Por el momento no se cuales serán las parejas aquí solo tienen once años después de todo, pero más adelante abran aunque tengo algunas ideas.

¡Gracias por leer y un comentario me alegrara el día!


End file.
